Razathar, Land of Beasts
This page covers the geography and general history of Razathar, the Melting Pot of Mandalay. General Overview Home to beasts big and small, Razathar is often seen as the most feral of the settled lands. Werewolves, Hybrids, and Half-Breeds call this place their ancestral home. The geography varies, as it sits right in a sweet spot amidst the equator. To its Southwest, you have deserts and badlands, while Northeast, you have marshes, forests, and even glacial tundras on the North-most tip. Mountains encircle most of the continent, making it one enormous valley, with miles-long marshes spreading out from their roots. Its most prevalent kingdom, Blackmarsh, has endured even through the Cataclysms. The Golden Peak Sitting on the Northeast range of mountains, a singular mountain towers above almost all others. Many myths and legends are associated with the peak, collectively referred to as the "Golden Peak". The most prevalent rumor is that the only Dragon to ever have stood on equal footing with the Blood God makes its roost there. The WorldWound During the Cataclysms of 4123, the Forgotten Nyssaor Tetchiklonoc rent the world open, nearly to its core, where the dread Overgod Kael'Karum lay slumbering. From this tear, both the other Nyssaor who had been slain and the very plane of Karum itself was able to be brought forth. When Tetchiklonoc was slain and the Scion of Tarragug was vanquished, the Worldwound sealed. It was cracked, briefly, during the final battle of the Blightspire between Vladimirith and the Sages, but sealed permanently when the Patriarch was destroyed. To this day, the Worldwound is still a great source of corruption and evil, and is watched over carefully by the Kingdom of Blackmarsh. While the Nyssaor may be gone, the native creatures of Karum, Nyssians, still dwell in ever dwindling numbers. The Deserts Little awaits travelers out in the wastes of Razathar's sand-blasted Western Coasts. What is out there, however, is the relatively new kingdom of Allahkana, previously Volarhim of the Mountains, and is home to the Ifrit people. Also amidst the sands lay the Valley of Lost Kings, a string of Pyramids dedicated to the Pharaohs of old. Fiilotep, Anuh-Kaman, Ahnk-Rotep, and the legendary Khar-Buzir all have burials here, though only Khar-Buzir's final resting place is a contested source of information, with some claiming he finally fell not on Razathar, but in the so-named Kharbuzir Mountains, North of the Crown of the World. The Black Marshes Home to an entire host of creatures, the Black Marshes is most famous for its part in the rise of Lizalfos Iz'Razek, the White Cobra. Zlithar, the Lizardfolk Empire that spans the entirety of the swamps now and far beyond, owes its strength and unity to the Cobra. Still, there are pockets of less civilized creatures lurking in its depths. Boggards, Dracolisks, and Swamp Ghouls to name a few. While Zlithar the city sits nestled into the root of the mountain, the empire and the numerous tribes that comprise it are scattered all throughout the swamp, their general way of life unchanged for millennia, with the added bonus of (arguably) the most powerful military force on the planet. The Lost Swamps While most Fey find their home on the Elven continent of Gwynn due to its close proximity to the First World, many have found a home in the Lost Swamps of Razathar in the kingdom of Kangahara. Stranger, more foreign creatures to the rank-and-file fauna cannot be found on Mandalay than in the depths of the Lost Swamps.